In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a batting cage for improving skills in involving the striking of a ball, particularly a baseball, a tennis ball and the like.
Baseball, softball, tennis and other sports typically involve striking a ball with a bat, a racquet or the like. Such sports also require multiple participants, such as a pitcher, catcher, etc., or an opponent. Thus, practice of the skills required in order to participate in such sports may well be limited unless a device or apparatus is made available which will enable an individual to hone their skills. In this regard, numerous patents and products have been developed which involve striking of a practice ball into a net. The net may react elastically, causing the ball to rebound. Upon the rebound the ball may be struck once again. Devices of this nature are represented by the following patents:
U.S. PAT. NO.ISSUE DATETITLE1,554,409Sep. 22, 1925Batting Device2,839,300Jun. 17, 1958Baseball Batting Practice Device3,442,510May 6, 1969Exercise Device with TetheredProjectile4,127,267Nov. 28, 1978Collapsible Frame with HangingNet Ball Arresting Apparatus4,993,709Feb. 19, 1991Ball Game Apparatus5,040,791Aug. 20, 1991Batting Cage5,624,113Apr. 29, 1997Portable Batting System5,743,820Apr. 28, 1998Batting Practice Device withAdjustable Mounting Means5,795,250Aug. 18, 1998Tethered Ball Practice Device5,882,270Mar. 16, 1999Baseball Batting Practice Device6,168,540Jan. 2, 2001Portable Apparatus for PracticingBatting6,729,978 B2May 4, 2004Ball Hitting Practice ApparatusD431,061Sep. 19, 2000Support Stand for AthleticTraining DeviceD486,544 SFeb. 10, 2004Batting Practice Stand
While such devices are highly useful for the honing of one's skills, there is a deficiency associated with such devices. That is, such devices do not necessarily replicate the many and varied characteristics of a ball being returned from an opponent or being thrown by a pitcher, for example. That is, such balls in competitive situations will typically have spin and may have other characteristics in terms of how the ball moves toward the individual who intends to strike the ball. Striking such a ball in a manner which will direct the ball as desired while compensating for the particular spin, angle and other movement of the ball requires practice in order to develop appropriate skills. Thus, there has developed a need to provide a device or apparatus which will enable an individual to develop improved ball striking skills.